DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞
! バラギアラ!! オラオラ |Image = |Translation = The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ |Gallery = DMRP-08 Gallery |Rulings = dmrp08 |Release = December 21, 2018 |Next = |Previous = DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! |Block = Twinpact Series |Symbol = }} DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ is the 8th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *Multicolored cards are reintroduced into the main series of booster pack products. **The text on multicolored cards regarding them being put into the mana zone tapped, ie;「マナゾーンに置く時、このカードはタップして置く。」 (This CARDTYPE is put into your mana zone tapped.) was reduced to 「タップしてマナゾーンにおく」 (Put into your mana zone tapped.) and placed around the Mana Number of a card. ***This allows multicolored cards with no other abilities to be treated as cards with no abilities. *If a 'Baragiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum' is opened, all 5 cards are packaged in a single pack, replacing all commons and uncommons in that pack. *Opening a 'Baragiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum' will replace a Super Rare in a box. Set Breakdown *This set includes cards, including: **5 Ultra Golden Cards **5 Master Hazard Rare **2 Master Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares (3 kinds with 1 alternate Secret Rare artwork) **11 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **38 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Smash Burst *Master Mach Fighter *Rinfinity *Emperor Time *Gate of Moonless Night 99 Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G5 Miracle Miradante *G2/G5 Destinia, Crystal Evil Dragon *G3/G5 Faerie Shower *G4/G5 Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *G5/G5 Codeking Wilhelm Master Hazard Race *MH1/MH5 Baragiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Rinfinity Violent Holy *MH2/MH5 Baragiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Rinfinity Violent Ice *MH3/MH5 Baragiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Rinfinity Violent Dark *MH4/MH5 Baragiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Rinfinity Violent Blaze *MH5/MH5 Baragiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Tenjoutenge Rinfinity Dokuson *M1/M1 Oramach the Johnny *M2/M2 Minogami, Beginning Rainbow Emperor *S1/S10 龍蒼者 ゼブルエ / ローゼス・ブルーム Zebulier, Dragon Blue Armored / Roses Bloom *S2/S10 Daiyamonsho, Choukounosabaki *S3/S10 Clanvia, Night Castle Ship *S4/S10 Gekabankai Ga Ryumizu 卍 *S5/S10 Nchura, Asura / Dance of Puppets *S6/S10 Dogongiyos, Misfortune Demon 02 *S7/S10 Balga Raiser, Dragonic Meteor Armored *S8/S10 Stronger, Barrier Barrel / Absolute Invincible Shield *S9/S10 Chaoshimawari, Darkness Flower *S10/S10 Radon Vepburn *1/95 むじゅうりょ君 Mujuuryokun *2/95 Muljim, Supernatural Elemental *3/95 Babylenra, Strange Stone / Super Eternal Spark *4/95 Xenoshark, Crystal Record / Crystal Memory *5/95 卍 Grand Zero 卍 *6/95 Docrodellus *7/95 George Barbstein / Ghost Touch *8/95 Tankan, Top Tank *9/95 Megagoone Churis / Gogogo Go1 Knuckle *10/95 Pack Lehman *11/95 Kawamoriden / Leaf Storm Trap *12/95 Cave, Strange Stone *13/95 の み　 / フッキード・リカバリー _______ / Fukkido Recovery *14/95 Kurozu, Blockade's Oath *15/95 裁キノ聖堂　ラ・ファミリエ La Famelie, ________ *16/95 Aqua Banner *17/95 満開軍艦 グラービエ / 過激カキアゲイン Grabie, Full Battalian Warship / __________ *18/95 Penguina, Air Antarctic *19/95 Safivo, Daspel *20/95 Cirque Goal *21/95 Emil Cioran / Larevedere *22/95 Dobel, Darma *23/95 Foot Fanta Jista / Dryshoot Fireball *24/95 Hatamochi Churis *25/95 Bakuhatsu Bomber *26/95 Scopunpun *27/95 Arctic Hatcher *28/95 Enremen *29/95 Vam Wingdam / Sonic Dance *30/95 Ancoba, Strange Stone / Butzbutz Rain *31/95 Kawakino Sabato Zett *32/95 Burokuno Sabato Zett *33/95 裁キノ聖堂　ル・キャッソー Le Cassault, ______ *34/95 走らせぬ者　カエランコ Kaeranko, One Who Can't Run *35/95 Madeku, Shell Beast / Clamdunk *36/95 Oto★Tome *37/95 Airvo, Daspel *38/95 Ruagli, Daspel *39/95 Voypicat, Darma *40/95 17 ザック / ザクザク十七連打 Zaku, Misfortune Demon 17 / Zakuzaki 17 Consecutive Hits *41/95 Vogane, Darma *42/95 Bikari, Misfortune Demon 74 *43/95 End of Round *44/95 Funbalsan / Funba Fry Die *45/95 Nagget, Kusari Tank *46/95 Bikero Churis *47/95 Gogogo Zenmetsu Drive *48/95 Samulight *49/95 おやすみブク郎 *50/95 Brocken Vaughan *51/95 Horbit / Wall Kyoboria *52/95 Banjikyusu *53/95 Shiroinumusashi *54/95 Tadaharu Kotatsumaru *55/95 Zoe Shock / Double Naru Fantasy *56/95 Stolm Shekiner *57/95 Oraora Jokers *58/95 Honyakutsuyaku *59/95 Sunzan, Labyrinth Knight *60/95 赤攻銀 マレーシュ / フェイスラッシュ / Maresh, Red Attack Silver / Facerush *61/95 巡霊者ウェビキネ Webkine, _____ *62/95 青守銀 ミスクーズィ Mikusukizu, Blue Defense Silver *63/95 Alkyne, Strange Stone *64/95 Metallic Sisap *65/95 裁キノ聖堂　レ・リョーカク Les Ryokaku, ______ *66/95 海からの力　チンギドラ Chingidora, Power from the Ocean *67/95 Aqua Student *68/95 So★Je / Gemini Bind *69/95 Viaone, Shell Beast *70/95 旋風大好き　ツルギーオ Turgio, _____ *71/95 Shunodu, Daspel *72/95 Gompadou, Daspel *73/95 Destro Worker *74/95 被売医　タックン / 喉から狙い打ち *75/95 Chicken Mutton *76/95 細針医　セルル Cell, ______ *77/95 Turidon, Misfortune Demon 82 *78/95 *79/95 Daktory Contargio *80/95 Dordobringer Dragoon *81/95 Delivery Megahit *82/95 Iron, Gekitotsu Train / Pot Shot *83/95 One Cannon Wyvern *84/95 亥年の宴上者　ベンベー Bembe, ____ Banquet *85/95 Babbab Churis *86/95 大繁盛! バッドドッグレストラン ______! Bad Dog Restaurant! *87/95 Kayagare Combi *88/95 Barcuebe / Cue Lactarow *89/95 Delivery Binchan *90/95 Jagaimomushi *91/95 Atsugidaruma *92/95 Mighty Banlife *93/95 Retanre Tank *94/95 Primortal Club Tribe *95/95 かぼちゃうちゃうちゃうんちゃう? Kabochauchauchaunchau? Cycles Cycle 1 (A cycle of .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 2 (A cycle of .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 3 (A cycle of .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 4 (A cycle of .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs